The Distance Between Us
by shsthgrl
Summary: "You aren't going to lose me. It doesn't matter how far away we are from each other, I'm still going to be yours. I'm always going to be yours, Gabi." TG


**Yay, something new! It's been a long time since I've written something, actually, kind of liked it, and posted it on Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Distance Between Us<strong>_

Troy raced into the backyard, heading straight for the tree that lead right up to a familiar balcony. He climbed the tree with ease and landed onto the balcony with a _thump_. He peered through the balcony doors and smiled when he saw Gabriella sitting on her bed reading a book that he is pretty sure she's read numerous times. He quietly opened the doors and slipped into the room, taking note that the brunette has not noticed his appearance, and tiptoed over to her bed. Grinning, Troy flopped onto the bed, resulting in a loud shriek from the brunette. He laughed out loud as he pushed himself up with his elbows. He winced slightly when Gabriella smacked his chest.

"Troy Bolton, you scared the living daylights out of me!" she shrieked, glaring at him as she closed her book and placed it on her bed side table. Troy continued to laugh, "Stop laughing! It's not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry Gabi but your reaction was priceless," he told her, "plus, you really should pay more attention. You didn't even notice me come into your room!"

"I was busying reading, and anyway, I thought I locked the doors."

Troy shook his head. "You have read that book a billion times, and you didn't lock it, hence the fact that I am currently in your room."

"Speaking of, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you were spending the day with your mom and you sister."

Troy shrugged as he sat beside the brunette. "I missed you." He said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her toward him. Gabriella furrowed her brow. There was something about his tone that was not right.

"Troy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Troy..." The young boy shrugged, and looked down at his lap, fiddling with the hand that Gabriella laid there. "Troy?" she asked softly. Troy lifted head to look at her and smiled sadly. "What's going on?"

"My mom...She had some news for me today." He glanced back down at Gabriella's hands and intertwined one with his own. "She's–she's moving to Boston," Troy heard Gabriella suck in her breath as he continued, "and she wants me to move with her." He lifted his head to look at her and waited for Gabriella to respond.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly after staying silent for a couple of seconds.

"I told her I would think about it." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Do you want to move to Boston?" she asked him.

"Kind of," he admitted. Gabriella smiled sadly, nodding her head again, "If I go, I won't be so far away from my mom and Emma. But if I do go, I'll be leaving behind everything I grew up around, my friends, and my dad," he sighed, pausing for a second, "Most importantly; I would be leaving you behind."

Gabriella sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. Troy pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her petite body. "I don't think I'd be able to survive if I were so far away from you." He muttered.

"I wouldn't be able to either," she responded through her sniffles, "I'm so use to being a couple blocks away."

Troy sighed as he lay down on the bed, pulling her down with him. Gabriella rested her head on his chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Gabi. Either way, I lose someone that is so important to me."

"I obviously want you to stay," Gabriella started, "but this is a decision you need to make on your own, Troy, and you have to follow your heart with this. Go with whatever makes you happy." Silence took over the young couple's conversation.

"How long do you have until you have to give an answer?" Gabriella asked a couple minutes later.

"Three days."

"What if I end up going to Boston with my mom, Gabi? What will happen to us?"

Gabriella shrugged as she sniffled again, "I don't know Troy. All I know is that I don't want to lose you."

"Gabi, you're not going to lose me," he felt her tears fall onto his shirt, soaking it, and he rubbed her back as he pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, "You aren't going to lose me. It doesn't matter how far away we are from each other, I'm still going to be yours. I'm always going to be yours, Gabi."

"Do you promise?" she asked in a small voice through her tears.

"I promise Gabi, I'm yours forever," he said to her.

"And I'm yours forever," She replied, "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Gabi, and I promise you, no matter where I am, that's never going to change."

"I'll hold you to that." She said to him as she leaned up to kiss him. As her lips crashed into his, Troy tightened his hold on her and kissed her back, smiling. The pair pulled away and Gabriella rested her head on his chest once more. They knew that Troy still had an important decision to make – one that could change their relationship drastically, but for now, the young lovers were going to push that aside and enjoy each other's company. The decision can wait.

* * *

><p><strong>When it comes to ending, I'm the worse, as you can see. <strong>

**This is fairly short, I know. I wrote it to be short. I'm actually hoping to post more one shots/drabbles following this story. It would continue after this, obviously, and will focus on Troy and Gabriella, separately, and together. Anyway, I would love feedback, so please review!**

**Much love, **

**Xo**


End file.
